ITPICS: Can't stand False love
by Callista Gilrean
Summary: Side story from it's the pity I can't stand. Mike's childhood was nothing but false love and ill intent from family. This is the events leading up to him being admitted to the world love mental institution, starting from the beginning.
1. Abandonment Issues

It's the pity I can't stand

Sidestory: Can't stand false love

Shannon Moore/OC-incest.

Disclaimer- Don't own shannon, tna, or any varition of company or person.

Summary-Side story from it's the pity I can't stand. Mike's childhood was nothing but false love and ill intent from family. This is the events leading up to him being admitted to the world love mental institution, starting from the beginning.

Note: This is for my number one fan of ITPICS, codyrhodesfan *fanfare and clapping* of course it's for all my fans but especially her because she makes me feel all special and warm inside. ENJOY!

* * *

Litte Michael Mizanin was a sunny young thing. His hair wasn't the color of the sun, nor were his eyes endlessly blue and clear. His hair was a chocolate brown, and his eyes just the same, but his expression was never anything but smiles or other variations of adorableness. He was only five years old and innocent to anything bad despite the fact that he was living porverty stricken in a trailer home that rarely had enough food for him and his two parents.

Even still Mikey was always happy and upbeat, something his parents both envied and hated about the little boy. There jealousy over his happiness and there lack there of was something to be questioned by others, but being to naive, it went right over little mike's head.

For now though, Michael was on his knees in the living room/kithenette, leaning over the coffe table while making a crayon drawing of himself and his mom who he loved so much. He had on the most intense yet adorable face. His tiny eyebrows drawn together and his little mouth puckered up while he concentrated on drawing his mommy in yellow, just like that dress she wore that one time she took him to the park.

Finally finished, he set the crayon down and ran over to his mother with a delighted bounce. The teacher of his kindergarden class said that mommies and daddies loved to get picture from their children, so he thought that if he drew a picture of himself and his mommy smiling, she'd be happy again, like whenever she's not at he ran up to his mommy, holding up the picture, jumping up and down in excitement. Unfortunately, mikey's mom wasn't as happy to please him and he was to please her.

Just that day her husband announced to her that he was going out and told her not to wait up for her. That only meant he was going to a strip club, and that was something she couldn't really help, or stop feeling upset about. He'd go wether or not she wanted him to, and like alway he'd come back, smelling like booze and perfume. But not sex, oh no he'd never cheat, not worth the accusation. He'd wait untl he got home so he could fuck her and call her some other bitches name, like caroline or jenny, like any other time. She took another drag of her cigarette, her anger quelled only slightly by the dangerouse stick.

So up to her ran little mikey and she had to try hard not to scream and pull at her hair it his approach. He was a good kid, he really was. He always listened and you'd be hard pressed to find a kid who asked for less, but that damn constant smile of his pissed her off everytime she saw it. HE was the reason. HE was why her husband had to get it up at a club just to get off with his wife. She was once the most envied woman in town. A body that could go toe-to toe with Pamela Andersons, but was now not much better than Rosie O' Donalds in her own mind. Her getting pregnant with that little shit was the reason she no longer lived in a nice suburban home with her parents, but instead in a trailer home, unable to finish up her education, working in a dead end dinner in the morning with a husband that barely glanced at her for longer than necesarry. And here was that...that BASTARD that ruined her whole life, running up to her with a picture in hand. Having the nerve to even call her MOMMY, while she didn't even havethe will to call him son on the average day when no one else was around.

"Mommy, mommy look! I drew this for you! Do you like it? huh do you?" He asked. She just sighed at his inthusiams, trying her best not to feel any malice towards the ball of sunshine.

"It's...uh..." She didn't even bother to try and finish her sentence, knowing that anything she said would just scare the kid. Despite the fact she never really cared for him much, she fulfilled the bare minimum duties of a parent, and didn't want to be the reason he became some raging psycho or weirdo sex fiend that couldn't function in normal society. Even still she couldn't really manage to say anything about the picture, barely even lookng at it.

"Mommy? Can you hear me? Tell me what you think of the picture, I made it just for you! It's special 'cause I love you and i think you'r the best." This was the final straw. He thought she was perfect? After what he caused her body to look like, and her additude to become, he thought she waws PERFECT? With out missing a beat, she ripped the picture from mikey's small pudgy hands, tearing it to shreds and throwing them to the ground, all the while saying.

"You know damn well i'm not perfect, and it's all your fault you little bastard. Now get the HELL outta my face." Her nose flared and cheeks red, she barely saw how her words crushed the boy, causing him to slink of to his room, hugging his knees close to his chest until dinner time rolled around and he had to sit down for dinner. The whole time he barely ate, his little head hung in shame. Something the mother got just a little pleasure out of, but more than anything, guilt, especially after her husband came home and found out, forcing the mother to wake the little boy and say her apologies to him, the whole time he stuck to her like a shadow, making sure she did what she was supposed to. Despite the father working in dangerous odd jobs, and barely seeing his son, or even cracking a smile around him, he was the one that loved the little boy the most, though that isn't saying much in the end.

After apologising to the now dosing boy, she went back to her room with her husband hot on her heels, no longer angry like he was minute's ago, but now back in a state of arousal. The issue that just occured did nothing to diminish the hard on he had from the strip club, and now he was ready to realese the tension.

"Good job mom, you deserve a treat for setting things right." He said, getting naked and mounting the mother of his child, pushing into her roughly and fucking her for all he was worth, which like his love, wasn't much. Not being much a women either though, she got was able to get aroused by his clumsy rutting and even managed to climax with no satisfaction.

After it was all over she turned on her side and layed in bed wondering who would be so cliche as to name themselves Candy in a strip club these days.

* * *

First chapter is up and running!

Do you like it? of course you do! i'll try not to make it more than four chapters if I can so help it cause i don't plan on it being anything to signifacantly long.

Well...Review :D!


	2. Niavety & sexual abuse

It's the pity I can't stand

Sidestory: Can't stand false love

Shannon Moore/OC-incest.

Disclaimer- Don't own mikey or his family, tna, or any variation of company or person.

Summary-Side story from it's the pity I can't stand. Mike's childhood was nothing but false love and ill intent from family. This is the events leading up to him being admitted to the world love mental institution, starting from the beginning.

Note: Sorry for the wait but I'm back, and after this chapter is up, it shouldn't be much longer until another chapter of the pains we go through is up. Atleast that's what I'd like to say. My internet went down and this is only getting posted due to my sister who's letting me use her internet jack! (applause for my sister) so I'll be updating as much as possible from my unofficial hiatus and will hopefully have something new to present to every last one of my fans. On that note I'm 18 these days how fun is that! Alright let's get started. HERE COME"S THE HURT AND ANGST!

* * *

As Things often do, the incident was forgotten by the bright little boy who continued to smile and laugh and play. Eventually time passed and he grew to be eight years old and things changed immensely but stayed very much the same on the inside.

Little Mike Mizannin grew about two inches and his hair lightened to a dirty blonde, as his cheeks soon became dusted in light brown freckles, yet inside he was still the same old bright eyed, sunny little boy. Mike's father put on another ten pounds, making his beer gut a solid wall of fat. He no longer worked odd jobs, but actually had a dependable job at this point, but even still his satisfaction with his life was void, and still he spent all his time and half his money with the strippers who's name's he still called in bed. Mike's mom also changed, losing the weight she'd thought was the source of her love life issue's and even dressing nicer, while working her new job, promoted as manager of the town store. Still nothing changed inside and she stayed the bitter woman she always was at home.

Unlike the old days though, mike's father's brother Joel came around these days after finding his brother Mike sr. had a young son at a family reunion they had just a few months ago. As well Mike's mother found friends she hadn't seen in years and began to frequent the night seen on the weekends, just like this one.

"Alright Mike's I'm leaving, dinners in the oven, Mikey be good, niceto see you Joel. Bye." She said all in on breath as she left out the door. The two men still sitting on the couch watch the gaming, or at least one of them was while the other feigned attentiveness as he secretly watched Mikey jr. play with his toys in the space between the kitchen and the living room. Joel, Mike's older brother was a millionaire, making money doing lords no what as far as Mike was concerned since the likely hood of him getting any of it was around zero percent. Even still he enjoyed the company of someone who wasn't an embittered old hag or an innocent young boy. As they sat and watched the game they engaged in small talk that often happened between family members who drifted apart. The conversation becoming increasingly more languid and boring the drunker Mike sr. got and with that the older brother became more secure in his thoughts and plans for that night.

"Hey mikey." The elder said, looking over to the younger mike that looked up at him from his position on the floor with a bright smile on his face.

"Yea papa?" He asked.

"Put your toys away and get to bed its pretty late ok."

"Ok!" he said smiling and standing up hurriedly to put all his toys away and retreat to his room. Before he did that though he ran up to his father, and gave him a big hug, to which his father responded halfheartedly, then did he same to his uncle who replied to it a little over enthusiastically, the ever innocent and naive mikey didn't notice it's significance at the time though.

After the youngest Mizanin left the room the two men settled back into the silence, the older of the two catching a devious gleam in his eye.

Joel Mizanin is a badman. His riches were no accident, god given gift, or talent driven reward for all his hard work. His riches came from sneaking, devious planning and stalker like tendencies to follow people just as disgusting and perverted as he was. Oh no, his riches were all planned out through clever trickery, dependency on the kind hearted and well placed photos of men who shared his passions just a little more publically. So Joel was used to scheming and waiting to get what he wanted, and tonight was no different. All those previous times he spent with his moronic brother and his gargantuan wife were all for this night. The beginning of a decade full of secret pleasure and hedonistic debauchery, which would also be the road to destruction for the youngest mizanin.

"That's a sweet boy you got there." Joel said nonchalantly.

"Yea that he is. A little too sweet at times. Don't get me wrong I do love the boy, but he's beyond annoying with his happy go lucky attitude. Sometimes I wish...well nothin'." The younger of the two led off, stopping his rant in fear of saying something to drive the other away. This is the closest he's had to a friend in years, and he didn't wanna drive him away by telling him of his secret little twinge of hate for the overly sunny little boy. Even though he was only eight he was still just a little TOO happy and that bothered the bearer of the seed just a tiny little bit. I mean really! Who's actually happy ALL the time? If ever the boy was sad the father never saw it. This is what piqued Joel's interest. Just another piece of the puzzle that would make Joel's plan even easier to accomplish.

"Wish what? Come on Mike you know you can tell me! I'm not here to judge." 'I'm here for much darker reasons!' The older tried to look as uninterested as he could, subconsciously prompted the other to relax even more than he already was, sleep approaching him like a drunk driver in the streets.

"No no it was nothing really, jus some silly unnecessary musing is all." He said, his' words slurring a little in the end, further convincing the other that he wasn't far from sleep. So the other just hummed to confirm that he heard the other and there was silence from the two for the next ten minutes until he heard a loud snore ripping from his younger as he fell into a deep sleep. An unnaturally large, but completely to his nature, evil smile appeared on the face of the elder. This by far was the easiest thing he's done since his riches had come in.

Silently the elder stood and turned the volume up on the t.v. by just two notches and left for the room he saw the youngest Mizanin disappear into almost fifteen minutes ago. As he silently opened the door he saw that already the boy was asleep, and just as expected with a tiny little smile on his face. A fire stirred in his loins as he silently shut the door and walked across the floor to stand in front of the tiny bed. A slow burning fire spread across his loins as he stared at the little boy with lips so pink he wanted to just gnaw on them. Tonight would be the funnest yet.

Slowly he pulled back the covers that were draped over the little boy and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out a hand to run through the silky locks of the little boy, over his cheek to run down his neck, stopping at his collarbone. The boy shifted in his sleep, but the older man payed no attention to it, weather the boy was awake or not as a...neglible factor in the night's activities. So he continued to caress the boy over his clothes for just a while longer until he became bored with it and decided it was time to start really satisfying his needs. So he began to unbutton the boys' night shirts and began to run his hand over his prepubescent chest while using his other hand to stroke himself through his pants. The boy continued to rise to consciousness, but didn't fully reach it until he realized he couldn't breathe due to someone else's lips being on his own. On reflex alone he ripped himself away from the larger presence and took a large breath.

Once his vision finally focused in on who the dark fgure was, he realized that it was his uncle, and completely forgetting the fact that his uncle was touching him in an inappropriate place, and neglecting the fact that his night shirt was wide open, he just smiled up at him.

"Hey uncle Joey!" (the young boy completely forgetting that his name was Joel) He said sweetly.

"Hey there little mikey. I see you're finally awake." He said nonchalantly. The calmer he acted the less likely the boy would be to realize something was wrong. At least until it was to late anyways.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to play with me?" He asked excitedly. completely bypassing the evil smile that took over his uncle's face.

"uh-yeah...something like that." Too. Easy.

"Oh cool! what do you want to play?" He asked excitedly, moving to get out of the bed, but being stopped by the hand on his chest, pushing him to lay him down on the bed. For perhaps only the tenth time in his whole eight year old life, little Mikey Mizanin frowned.

"This game doesn't have a name really. It'd more like a task ok?" He nodded his little head, still confused.

"Do you like making people happy mikey?" He asked, easing the menace out of his smile as mikey smiled.

"Yea, but i'm not really good at it. I really wanna make momma and daddy happy when I can." He said, looking thoughtful.

"Well I have a way for you to make not just your mom and dad happy, but also your good ol' uncle." He said. Little mikey just nodded his head, interested in knowing just how he could make everyone so happy.

"Just lay hear, and within the next two or three days, everyone will be really happy I promise. ok?" He asked. Mike nodded again. For the umpteenth time that night, Joel recounted just how easy it was to trick the lower end of his family.

Joel slowly began to remove the littlest mizanin's shirt and his night pants. He stared at the boy for just a moment before he began to remove his boxers as well, admiring the smooth skin beneath and the clean uncut cock that lay limp between his legs. Mike started to become uncomfortable, shifting his legs in anxiousness at having to just lay still. Joel reached his hand out to touch it, but at the last minute decided instead to rest his hand on his thigh and rub it up and down in a calming motion. It didn't really do anything to calm the boy but it did stop his legs from moving. He didn't really understand how any of this was going to help make everyone happy, but he didn't want to ask either incase it did help and uncle joey decided to stop because he was being annoying. So he laid there and let the man continue to rub his hand all over his legs and chest, not moving an inch or making a sound. It wasn't until he felt the large hand wrap around his tiny penis that he got a sinking feeling in his stomach that just maybe his uncle joey was lying to him.

"U-uncle joey, are you sure that this w-will make everyone happy?" He finally asked after he began to feel a suddent stirring in his loins when all the blood started to pull in that specific place. His uncle just stopped his motion and rested his hand on the boys thigh, staring at him with a kid smile.

"I know this seems weird Mikey, but I guarantee that this will help everyone to be MUCH happier!. It's kind of like...cough medicine in a way."

"C-c-cough medicine? What do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yea. You know how cough medicine tastes REALLY nasty but it helps right?" Little mikey crunched his eyebrows together and nodded.

"Well this is kind of like cough medicine. It feels really weird, but it'll make thing all better, and everyone will be really happy afterwards, I promise." He said with an innocent smile on his face, with nothing but malice brewing in his eyes. Little Mikey hesitated for just a moment before he nodded his head for his uncle to continue.

After a few more minutes of fondling the little boy, Joel climbed on the bed and unzipped his pants, and in the silence of the room it was the equivalence of the creaky steps in a scary movie. Yet still he stayed completely still, hoping for the best and trusting his uncle.

His uncle fished around in his pants and pulled out his fully erect penis, short and slender, yet still much to large for the activities he planned for the young boy. Then he went to spread the younger boys legs, where he was met with just a little resistance, but one he looked up at the boy he began to spread his legs more willingly. He reached his hand down in-between his butt cheeks and felt for his pucker which immediately clinched up when he touched. The older man nearly moaned at the sensation, imagining how good that would feel around his cock.

Quickly he reached into his pocket for the pack of oil-based lube and rubbed it quickly over the full length of his dick and the remainder on the small pucker of teh little boy. Then he bent in close to the boys face and held a finger to his lips and began to whisper.

"Ok for this next part I need you to be reeeaaaallly quiet ok? You think you can do that for me?" Mikey nodded and sucked his lips into his mouth and bit down on them to make sure he was ready for whatever was coming.

After thinking about what would be best for entering the boy, he put both his hands on each side of his face and put the boys thighs on top of his legs. He positioned his dick right in front of the boys hole and slowly began to push in.

Mikey had NEVER experienced this type of pain before in his young lie, and he'd never experience anything more physically painful again. The more he pushed and ripped into the young boy who was shocked into stillness and silence, the bigger his eyes got.

Mikey had decided that he no longer cared about making ANYONE happy, he just wanted that THING out of him.

Joel noticed that Mikey was beginning to hyperventilate, so he clamped his hand over the boys mouth before he could let loose a shrieking agonizing scream, that just made Joel shiver with more pleasure. The sensual feel of the boy yelling beneath him made him forget to go slow so he slammed the rest of the way into the boy, making him catch his breath and scream even louder behind the hand over his mouth. His tiny hands coming up to beat the body above him.

Joel just ignored it and laid down on top of the boy, squishing him to the bed as he continued to scream behind the hand covering his mouth while Joel just shushed him. Telling him again and again that it was just like cough medicine, and that it would make everyone happy again.

Mikey didn't care.

He didn't care if it made anyone happy, if it made him happy, hell he didn't care if he'd never be happy again he just wanted it to end, because the force behind those thrust was to much for him to handle, yet still it wasn't enough to know him unconscious.

God did take a small mercy on him by making the larger man not last very long, for he was frantically thrusting and then coming not even fifteen minutes after he first began. Still for young Mikey, that was the absolute longest fifteen minutes of his life, and never will time feel as if it had completely stopped that way again.

Joel slowly pulled out of the crying boy and quickly wiped his cock clean and stuffed it back into his pants as the young boy laid motionlessly in bed, sobbing almost silently due to the pain his throat from screaming as loud as he could.

"Just you wait Mikey." He said as if he hadn't just hurt the poor boy and scared him for life.

"Everything thing will be just fine by Monday I'll see you soon ok?" He said, walking out the bedroom, getting all his stuff and then walking out the door, passing the slightly inebriated mother of little Mikey. Saying he had a fantastic time and that Mike sr. had sent the little one to bed already and that he was sound asleep already.

They said their final farewell's, Joel getting in his car, and the mother going into the house. As she went on her way to bed she turned out the lights, turned of the t.v. without even bothering with her husband. She walked don the hallway, not even hearing the tiny sobs and fell into bed for the night. Not even realizing the hell that family would be in for the next day and the evil's she was actually capable of in the future to come.

* * *

Alright, so that's that. I think there will be just one extra long chapter next, or i'll break it up for you guys! i hope you enjoyed this sad little tale, and remember that if you or any one you know are experiencing sexual abuse tell some authority or a nurse or a doctor, someone who can help. And if you don't think you have someone like that go to RAINN. org for help.

Other than that R&R. hope you enjoyed. Remember! (puts on an shawl and coke bottle glasses), Granny Gilrean loves you!


	3. No pity just compassion

It's the pity I can't stand

Sidestory: Can't stand false love

Miz/OC-incest.

Disclaimer- Don't own mikey or his family, tna, or any variation of company or person.

Summary-Side story from it's the pity I can't stand. Mike's childhood was nothing but false love and ill intent from family. This is the events leading up to him being admitted to the world love mental institution, starting from the beginning.

Alright last chapter right here! enjoy!

AAAAAAALLLLLLLSSSOOOOOO!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, FAVERS, AND ALERTERS! (Ali Amnesia, CodyRhodesFan, & Electric-Diva and warblette) lovely that you all gave me that 'ego stroking' love! and also thanks to everyone who READ! You all gave me that 'I see what you're doing love'. This is the end of the the Miz's past story and i'm going out on a limb and ASKING! everyone to review! (but no pressure...kinda XD)

* * *

Again time passed in the blink of an eye and young Mike Mizanin was eighteen years old, once again laying underneath his uncle for hopefully the last time. Today Mike graduated from high school and his uncle wanted to have on last time with him even though he had him just the week before. So used to the violation he just barely flinched when he was entered without any prep and taken roughly while laying on his back.

He looked all over the room, while his uncle pounded into him, thinking about the party his friends threw him earlier and about how he needed to make sure he submitted the forms for his college classes.

'God how long is this going to take?' Mike thought as his uncle continuously pounded into him, lasting longer than usual. Mike resisted rolling his eyes at the extra effort his uncle seemed to be putting into making this last longer.

A few moments later he felt a firm clammy hand wrap around his dick, in attempt to bring the flaccid organ to life. On occasions his uncle would attempt, to no avail, to arouse the young boy in their many play sessions and each time Mike would just lay their, feeling sickness taking over his stomach as more skin from his uncle touched him than was necessary. Mike hated that, Having his uncle's dick in him was so common place he rarely felt sick or disgusted by it. But whenever he would lay on him, or attempt to touch him in some way, it took every fiber in his being to not throw up the expensive meal he was always fed before hand.

This time, being Mike's last time being forced to lay under his uncle sparked something rebellious in the boy. So without even fully thinking, he took the hand on his still limp member and flung it away. Instant realizing the mistake he made.

For the first time, pretty much ever he looked up in his uncles eyes, the fury there froze him to the core. The next thing he knew, his uncle was slapping and hitting him, momentarily stopping his motion to abuse the boy who had his hand up to cover his face. This made the older Mizanin even angrier, so he grabbed the boy's wrist tight and pushed them down to the bed

"You little bitch!" He whispered into Mike's ear. Thrusting in as hard as he could on the last word, making Mike squeak at the pain.

"Try to show you some compassion and this is what I get? You ungrateful..." He didn't even finish, just claimed the boy's mouth in a harsh open mouthed kiss just because the boy still had his mouth wide open in shock.

This was a new level of abuse Mike wasn't normally introduced to. In fact the last time he'd been forced like that was when he was fifteen and got caught kissing someone he liked. At this point he wanted to be thankful for the bare minimum lube he had been introduced to earlier, but at this time it was beginning to dry up when he needed it most. Mike began to squirm, trying to get away from his uncle, shaking his head from side to side trying to get the slimy tongue in his mouth to go away before he became nauseous, only succeeding in making his uncle more furious. To cease the boys restless movement he released Mike's mouth and took his legs, and pinned them all the way up beside his ears, and pulled all the way out and slammed back in with each thrust. Rocking the boy back and forth to the point were he was constantly rolling back and forth onto his neck.

Now Mike had tears streaming down his face, whimpering each time his uncle pulled out of his now thoroughly abused hole only to lose his breath with each hard thrust in. With the lube now all dried up and his uncles dick now pumping into him harder and faster than usual, he began to tear. A small trail of blood leaked out of his ass and down past his cheeks. Mike sobbed loudly.

"u-un-ckle p-lease I-I'm So-rry!" That was all he could manage to get out past the tears and shortness of breath.

"Oh you're SORRY huh?" He asked, punctuation sorry with a particularly had thrust that pushed Mike up to the point were he was sure he would roll over had the head board not been there to prevent it. Once he'd managed to roll down a little he nodded his head. Again looking up into his uncle's eyes, pleading.

"Fine then." He said ripping his dick out of the boy, making him gasp. Then before mike even had time to completely come crashing down to the bed, his hair was being pulled and he was forced to take his uncle's cock in his mouth, all the way to the hilt in one go. Mike gagged, spitting up around the dick, but had no real time to get used to the feeling before his uncle was fucking his throat almost as hard as he had fucked his ass only minutes ago.

Mike began to sob harder, willing him self not to throw up, but not able to do much else. This continued on for a horrific five minutes before his uncle's hips finally stilled and he forced the acrid juices down his throat all the while sobbing and blubbering much like he did the first time he was raped. After he managed to get down the last load his uncle tossed him down to the bed, still coughing and hacking from the brutal treatment. Long strings of blood and cum dribbling from his lips as he writhed around in pain. His pain went completely ignored by his uncle who had began to wipe off the after maths of his evil deeds and slowly get dressed, harshly scolding the boy who continued to cry uncontrollably.

"All these years and you still cry like it's the first time. honestly! grow up!" He said, hurriedly putting on a fresh white shirt.

"All I've done for your family all the finest things not to mention the connection! you're such a whiny litt- HEY! don't you DARE throw up keep it down or so help me god!"

But he just couldn't keep it in. He would have ran to the bathroom to at least save himself some dignity, but unfortunately the most he could do was turn towards the waste basket beside the bed and try to get all the contents inside.

By the time he had finally stopped dry heaving, his uncle was towering above him, anger deep in his eye.

He'd never been beaten so hard in his life. The bruises and scar tissue his uncle left where in the most private and sensitive of places and full time of recovery for every single injury was about five months.

The emotional pain had yet to even begin to scab over...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mike Mizanin?" the receptionist said. Looking up at the blonde youth who stood before her nervously.

"y-yeah that's me, uh is the dean ready for me now?" He asked, looking unbelievably adorably even with his height and size. Seeing the boys expression, the normally cold receptionist cracked a tiny reassuring smile and nodded her head yes and telling the boy the direction in which the dean was located, in response the boy cracked a tiny smile and ducked his head while walking in the direction that she told him to.

As the young man made the slow descent down the hallway the pit in his stomach only grew larger, while Mike hoped that eventually it would just swallow him whole.

Before he even had time to truly register his actions he had already knocked on the Dean's door and slipped himself inside, taking a seat in the big plushy chair that made him feel even smaller in the presence of the dean.

The dean stood 6'10, and even sitting was still pretty tall, underneath his suit and tie stood his large muscular body that couldn't be completely hidden from the world. His ego and power statutes had to stand at least as tall as him but most likely taller causing young Mizanin to just want to run away, never liking the feeling of being miniscule underneath a man.

"Might as well skip formalities and get down to business..." rumbled the deep voice from the very irate dean. Mike just jumped from shock then slowly nodded.

"You WERE one of our top students Mr. Mizanin. A's in all your classes and even admitted into our honor society. A very prestigious society i might add, that allows you the luxury living by yourself with out distraction to school work. THAT is the purpose of the single room dorms , not have overzealous amounts of recreational sex with other males living in that dormitory Mr. Mizanin."

At this point Mike couldn't even lift his head from the shame he felt, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He just couldn't stop having sex no matter how much he wanted to. Gentle, rough, quick, slow, none of that mattered to him, as long as some one was with him at night, filling that lonely void that formed the moment he left the attentiveness of home. It hurt to hear just how much of a slut he was, but their was nothing he could do but bear it.

"Now I have nothing against your sexual orientation Mike, it's none of my business, but we've been getting frequent noise complaints, some even more than once in the same day, not to mention we noticed that at the times we are getting these complaints, you're supposed to be in class, which would explain your sudden drop in grades. It is at the point were i do feel sorry for acting so late on this because the only thing i can do right now to help you is expulsion." Said the dean with a heavy sigh, feeling the weight of loosing yet another bright wonderful student to the pressures of college.

All mike could think of was how his life was over, going back home to his angry uncle who would surely be enraged to find out that his money was wasted on this boy who didn't even manage to get through a whole year of college before screwing up.

"P-please, there has to be some other way, any other way I'll take it." The young man pleaded, his eye welling up with tears.

The hardened dean, softened under the gaze of the helpless boy, feeling guilty for his lack of attentiveness and inability to prevent this moment. The dean sighed and looked down, unable to look into the boys eyes, feeling evermore like the hard ass that he wasn't. He never liked the idea of having to kick students out or having to lecture them or be to straight forward. While he loved the idea of pushing the young adults to be the best that they could and helping them achieve their goals and get the job of their dreams, this part of his job really made him want to reconsider his job, but it had to be done and their was no putting it off, so with a heavy heart and sagging shoulders he slowly shook his head no, re-looking into the young mans eyes and wishing he hadn't.

The young man in front of him began hyperventilating as fat tear drops slowly dribbled down his cheeks.

it was over.

His whole life was over, his brand new start was over, his happiness was over...

He's have to return back to his uncle and never be able to get from under his thumb...

...unless.

"Dean Griffiths please...I'll do anything to stay i mean it. I'm very talented sir theirs got to be something you could need me for." Mike clasped his hand together before him and leaned onto the desk.

Not sensing something right in the youth, the dean leaned back in the chair and again shook his head noticing the hopeful and yet resigned look that Mike now had in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mike I can-"

"Please don't say that! there's got to be something! anything! I can...even do that..." Said Mike, looking away from the deans eyes and down at his shaking hands.

"That?" Questioned the dean, hoping to god that he wasn't hearing what he thought he was hearing. To his horror the youth looked back up at him, and then slowly stood to walk around the desk to kneel next to him.

"You know what I mean...I'm good w-with my mouth and...I can be as quiet as a mouse or as loud as you want if need be I promise!" Said the you, grabbing hold of the deans hand who continued to just stare in horror at the blue eyed boy. Unfortunately the you took it to mean he still had a chance.

"I-i know you probably don't like boys but...i can just lay on my stomach...you won't even-"

"NO! no no, just...just stop talking ok i don't know what's going on right now but- Michael!" the deans eyes shot open as he felt hands on his pant begin to unzip him. Quickly he covered the youths hands and backed up as far as he could. While keeping the confused youth in hand he eyed the boy, noting the ever growing desperation in he slowly rose, making the boys hands go up above his head while he continued to stay on his knees, never taking his eyes of the dean.

"What's going on? why are you doing this?" At that question the youth dropped his head and looked away, his arms going limp in the deans hands.

It was silent for some time until finally the dean, with a heavy heart, dropped down on his knees and let go of the boys hands to grab hold of his chin and forced him to look at him.

"I KNOW this isn't you Mizanin. What's going on? why are you doing this are you ill?"

Mike only put his head down, of all the years, all the torture and pain he was subjected to and the false love he was given for it, he never once had a person if he was ok. No one ever looked at him with such worry and sincerity in their eyes. He could never speak up willingly, if he ever did just by instinct he knew life would get worse so his only choice was for someone else to notice.

No one ever did.

His mask was to good. They couldn't see past it and no one ever got to see the real hurt the boy was in. So perhaps his being expelled was a a god send. He finally got something he never knew he'd need to begin heeling. Compassion.

At this point, the boy was sobbing uncontrollably on the Deans shoulder, blubbering and getting his fancy suit wet with his tears. At some point the truth began coming out. He told his story from the very first time his mother smacked him just for trying to be nice all the way up to the time were he had been violently raped and abused by his uncle for the last time.

Staying strong was the hardest thing the dean ever had to do and multiple times he had to force back tears and nausea just to continue holding the boy through out this difficult story. and when it was finally over the dean could only hold the boy for a few more minuted before he decided it was time to take action.

"That's...that's quite the thing to live through Mike."

The blonde only sniffled and held tighter to the dean.

"I'm so glad that you lived through that you even made it this far, but just going forward isn't going to help you. You need to slow down and stop, get help for what happened to you. You're behavior isn't normal and it shows signs of trauma from your formal life. I want to have you treated at an institution, if you go and get better I'll work with the college to get you re-admitted I just need you to do this first for me or unfortunately you'll just be expelled."

The blonde just nodded his head, ready to get a new lease on life with the help of the only person to ever actually show him any ounce of true compassion.

Just days later he found himself in the warm and welcoming embrace of world-love mental hospital on the slow road to recovery.

* * *

so yea hope my first slightly twisted tale was as enjoyable for you as it wasn't for poor mikey. but now he's cuter and more loved! catch you at the next flashback story! i'm thinkin'...Randy! i'm open to suggestions! not to mention a sequel!

p.s. I know the time frame of recovery from something like that isn't realistic, but yea it's just a story so...yea.

Again REVIEW ME! It pressures me into writing faster! (I promise this time!)


End file.
